


A Metamorphosis fix it fic

by Phillipe363



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Clark visits Lex and they have an conversation over a particular secret. Not the greatest summery but the story's a lot better.Wrote this up on FF.Net awhile back





	

**Hey guys.**

**I think it would be at least three years since I've published anything under Smallville. A show that will always have an importance to me through out it's ups and downs because there's just something about it that's hard to describe. Plus if not for Smallville I doubt we would have all the shows we have now.**

**Now for this story I don't own anything belonging to Smallville or DC comics.**

**Enjoy. This takes place after the Metamorphosis episode.**

* * *

Inside the Luthor Mansion, Clark makes his way through a hallway until approaching dual wooden doors. Hesitating for a moment he pushes them open to enter the main study room. Over by the pool table is Lex with a cue lining up a shot, when he looks up to see his visitor.

"Hey, Clark. What to join me?" Lex asked.

"Maybe. Depends if you still want to have me around" Clark replied, a bit of guilt in his voice.

Placing the stick against the table "What is it?" Lex asked, concerned for his friend.

"There's no easy to say this but I've lied to you, Lex. A few days ago… you did hit me on that bridge with your car. I ripped the roof like it was tin foil" Clark replied, unable to meet the other's man's eyes.

Lex just nods in understanding. He can understand why Clark didn't tell him before since they hardly know each other and after all his last name is Luthor. Something that most people look at in disgust due to his father's actions and one of them is Jonathan Kent, Clark's own father. Seeing the farm boy still has a look of shame and fear on his face, Lex makes his way over.

Placing a hand on his shoulder "Clark… thank you. And I promise even if I get tortured, I won't ever betray your secret" Lex said, an honesty to his voice.

Meeting his gaze "Well, there is one more thing. I'm not exactly from around here" Clark replied.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked, curious.

Placing his hands in jean pocket's "I'm not from earth. About a day before stopping Jeremy Creek, my dad showed me my ship. I came down in the meteor shower" Clark, replied.

"Whoa." Lex said, recovering "It still doesn't change a thing between us."

Clark just nods in response replied, with feeling lighter for the first time since walking in.

"Your welcome" Lex realizes something "The meteor rocks give people abilities? That's would explain why Lana Lang's story of what Gregg Arkin could do was a little strange."

Nodding "It does although not for everyone. The rocks also strip me of my powers and make me deathly ill" Clark replied.

"That's why you didn't just didn't break the ropes when Whitney and those boys left you in that corn field" Lex said, putting the pieces together.

"It is" Clark said, "Listen I think it's probably best we hold off on telling my dad you know."

"Yea, that probably would be a good idea" Lex replied, a light grin.

Glancing over "That offer for pool still on?" Clark asked.

Eyeing him "Have you ever played before?" Lex replied.

"Once or twice" Clark said.

"Looks like will have to see just how good you are" Lex replied, walking back over to the table.

Moving over to the wall containing a various cues, Clark picks one before walking to the table.

"Hey, Lex. Thank you" Clark said.

Glancing up "Your welcome" Lex replied, knowing what they are both referring to.

Because Lex would never betray Clark's secret since regardless of everything he finally has a friend to trust and feels some of his personal darkness lifting. For Clark, who realizes he suddenly no longer feels so alone.

A smile grazes Clark's lips of something Lex might say and would have to agree.

_"Our_ _friendship will be the stuff of legends."_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**I really wanted to write a Clark and Lex friendship fic which there are so few on this site.**

**In the show Clark and Lex were on a path to becoming enemies that ultimately I felt they didn't do it justice. Ok they didn't even do that or Lex justice by having that stupid memory wipe by Tess. Five years have gone by and that still aggravates me the writers were that stupid to do that and all because apparently so it would match up with the comics. One of the good points of the show is it made Lex and his hate of Superman three dimensional.**

**Ok getting back to my original point despite knowing that Clark and Lex would have their friendship end eventually that's not to say I didn't enjoy it immensely. So there's always that what if Clark never kept lying to Lex repeatedly and just told his friend the truth.**

**So I wanted to fix that. Also to kind of get back into briefly the Smallville universe again.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
